El ángel que besé en mis sueños
by FanFicMatica
Summary: El semáforo cambió a verde y comencé a cruzar la calle con mi prima Karin, un auto se acercaba y solo tuve tiempo de dejarla a ella fuera de peligro... No recuerdo por cuanto tiempo estuve inconsciente, pero fue justo durante ese tiempo que la vi por primera vez... [NH y alguna otra pareja que aparezca. AU]
1. Prólogo

_Hola, ¡heme aquí con una nueva historia para todos ustedes! :*_

_**Declaimer: **__Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. Pero la historia en si la inventé yo :3. _

_**Notas al final…**_

* * *

**PRÓLOGO:**

_Aún recuerdo aquel día, fue el último día de clases, había terminado aprobando por pura suerte el último trimestre de 2ero de secundaría. Solo tenía 14, bueno, faltaba poco para cumplir los 15. Como siempre, volvía a casa en compañía de mi prima Karin, íbamos bromeando y hablando de lo bien que lo pasaríamos en las vacaciones de verano. _

_El semáforo cambió a verde para nosotros, avanzamos para cruzar la calle y el chirrido de unas ruedas junto a una potente corneta resonó en mis oídos. Viré la vista en dirección al auto y mi única reacción fue empujar a mi prima al borde del que veníamos con todas mis fuerzas. Pero mi acción solo alcanzó para alejarla a ella del peligro. _

—¡Naruto! —_gritó mi prima recogiendo del suelo sus anteojos al borde de la acera._

—¡Maldita sea! —_exclamó temblando el conductor que acababa de atropellarme._

_Cuando desperté, estaba en el hospital, tenía un par de huesos rotos, raspaduras en el rostro y por simple suerte aún despertaba. Mi prima estaba de pie a un lado de mi madre llorando y mi padre sostenía mi mano con fuerza. «Va a estar bien», escuché que decían los médicos un par de veces mientras sacaban a mis familiares del quirófano. _

_Algunas enfermeras me conectaron a los diferentes equipos, me injertaron una aguja que introducía suero en mi sangre además de donaciones de dicho líquido ya que había perdido mucha durante el accidente._

_La anestesia se comenzó a apoderar de mi cuerpo y mis ojos se cerraron, cayendo bajo sus efectos. No recuerdo por cuantas horas estuve en aquel estado inerte pero recuerdo que en ese momento, cuando olvidé por completo donde estaba y ya no escuchaba ni sentía nada, la vi. _

_Era la figura más hermosa que había visto en mi vida. Un cuerpo delineado cubierto por un suelto vestido de color lila. Venía hacia mí, con el viento sacudiendo su largo cabello negro azulado y sus manos extendidas en mi dirección. Sus ojos eran blancos, o rosados, no lo pude diferenciar, pero algo que si vi con claridad fueron las grandes alas blancas con suaves reflejos del color de su vestido que se extendían desde su espalda. Estaban hechas de plumas suaves y delicadas. _

_No sé donde estaba, pues todo lo que veía en cualquier dirección que mirara era el pulido color blanco de la nada. Me encontraba sentado en el suelo, así que me levanté y caminé en la dirección de la que aquella mujer venía. Sus ojos me seguían mirando y yo no lograba despegar mi vista de ella._

—_Naruto… —susurró frente a mí a la vez que sujetaba mis manos—. No debes de morir aún._

—_¿Q-quién eres? —pregunté con tartamudeos._

—_Eso no importa —aseguró con una tenue pero pacifica sonrisa en su rostro—. Estarás bien._

—_¿Cómo lo sabes? —ella amplió su sonrisa y sujetó mis mejillas mientras sus alas la elevaban poco a poco y su cabello subía sobre su cabeza._

—_Lo sé porque… —acercó sus labios a los míos hasta que mis mejillas se sonrojaron— …voy a cuidar de ti._

_Sus carnosos labios chocaron con los míos y mi cuerpo tembló, lo único que hice fue rodear su cuerpo con mis brazos y ella seguía elevándose. Sus labios se separaron de los míos y me vi obligado a soltarla. Ella siguió subiendo sobre mi y nuestras manos se mantuvieron unidas tanto como me fue posible sostenerla, pero al final la perdí._

_Lo último que vi fueron sus alas sacudirse mientras continuaba elevándose por el cielo incoloro en aquel blanco espacio en que nos hallábamos._

—¡Está despertando! —_escuché suavemente una voz desconocida._

—Se ha normalizado su presión arterial.

—La anestesia está perdiendo efecto —_dijo una tercera voz—. _Debemos inyectar una nueva dosis.

—Háganlo, debemos aprovechar que se ha estabilizado para finalizar la operación.

_«La operación», seguía en el hospital. Respiré profundamente y me dejé caer en las manos de Morfeo una vez más. Solo esperaba poder volverla a ver…_

o

O

o

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

**Notas:**

Bueno, espero les haya agradado, lo llamé prólogo porque dependiendo de la opinión pública se quedará como un Oneshot o lo convertiré en una historia más larga :3.

Otra cosa, por si no lo notaron es un AU, de continuarse, tendrá algo de OOC y otras cosas, además de que los capítulos serán cortos :P!

¡Hasta la próxima! :*


	2. Primer Encuentro

_Hola, ¡aquí les traigo un nuevo capí de esta historia! :*_

_**Notas al final…**_

_**Aclaración: **_

_Narran Naruto o Hinata_

Narro yo

* * *

**CAPÍTULO I: Primer Encuentro.**

o

O

o

_Pasaron dos meses. Y mis preciadas vacaciones se pasaron en la cama de mi habitación, echado como un lisiado en ese pedazo de colchón. Nunca, en ninguna de mis más horrorosas pesadillas hubiera podido imaginar que pasaría el verano recuperándome de un accidente, con una pierna, un par de costillas y otros huesos rotos, golpes y moretones por todos lados, la cara raspada y ni hablar de mi espalda, sentía que aún tenía trozos de asfalto en la piel. Pero al menos sigo con vida._

_No tenía ánimos de volver aún a clases, aún tenía una férula en el brazo izquierdo por precaución y mi pierna derecha no se recuperaba del todo, por lo que debía de usar muletas. Maldecía internamente el hecho de haber recibido aquel golpe contra el auto. Solía molestar a Karin, diciéndole que debí dejar que la golpearan a ella, nunca se enfermaba, y si lo hacía se recuperaba al instante, así que le decía que si hubiese sido ella, ya estuviera sana. Se sentía mal y se iba. Era efectivo para que dejara de insistir en que repasara los apuntes del año anterior._

_Sin embargo, no hubo lucha que diera frutos, debía de estar listo para ir a clases en una semana y no habría muleta o férula que le impidiera a mi madre enviarme al instituto._

_El desgraciado lunes de inicio de clases llegó y mi cuerpo fue hasta el auto de mi padre moralmente arrastrándose, de verdad no quería ir a clases así, no podía moverme con total libertad y ya me imaginaba al idiota del profesor de deportes diciéndome que una muleta no debía detener la llama de la juventud que me permitiera participar en la carrera de mil metros, estúpido viejo loco._

—Naruto —_llamó con suavidad desde la puerta mi madre—. _¿Estás listo? —_preguntó y solo asentí desde el borde de la cama. Mi padre me había ayudado a vestir._

_Odiaba aquel aburrido uniforme; pantalón negro, camisa roja, saco negro, corbata negra, medias rojas y los estúpidos mocasines negros. Sentía que iba a un velorio en lugar del instituto._

—Es hora de irnos —_anunció él sonriendo y acercándome las muletas._

—Iré a avisarle a Karin que están listos —_anunció mi madre saliendo a velocidad de mi habitación._

_Una vez estuvimos en la entrada me ayudaron a subir al asiento trasero y Karin tomó el del frente junto a mi papá._

_Realmente quiero mucho a Karin. Cuando mi tío y su esposa murieron mi madre decidió hacerse cargo de ella, y a causa de eso vive en mi casa desde hace siete años. Más que mi prima, la considero mi hermana._

_Tiene el cabello rojo y aunque parezca raro sus ojos tienen el mismo exótico color, y aunque es pelirroja no tiene pecas. Es temeraria y directa, no se detiene ante nadie ni se deja intimidar por nadie, es ruda pero femenina, amable pero intimidante, es rara pero realmente amo a esta chica, a pesar de que la he molestado durante los últimos dos meses por el accidente, realmente no me arrepentiría nunca de haberme puesto en su lugar._

_Desde el día en que sus padres murieron… juré que la protegería._

—¿Enserio te dijo eso? —_Preguntaba mi padre a Karin sonriendo y dedicándole algunos segundos esporádicos de su visión—._ ¿Qué le respondiste?

—¿Tú qué crees? —_Respondió ella con ironía ante el entusiasmo de mi padre—._ Le dije que yo no era de esas niñitas tontas con las que él acostumbra salir.

—¡Esa es mi hija! —_exclamó mi padre con euforia._

_Luego de mi nacimiento mi madre se vio obligada a retirar su útero por una infección durante el embarazo, incluso sus doctores decían que si yo nacía normal sería un milagro y bueno, solo nací bruto pero completo. Para mi padre, recibir a Karin en casa, fue como tener la segunda hija que siempre hubiese querido, por eso, a medida que Karin superaba la muerte de sus padres y tomaba confianza en mis padres, comenzó a llamarlos «papá» y «mamá»._

—¡Hey, Naruto! —_gritó llamando mi atención—. _¿En qué piensas? —_preguntó ella, logrando que mi padre me mirara por el retrovisor._

—¿Te sientes mal, Naruto? —_preguntó esta vez mi padre preocupado._

—No —_respondí de inmediato—._ Solo que, ya saben… no quería venir a clases así.

—Ya, no es para tanto, tu madre le explicó la situación a los profesores y ellos accedieron a colaborar en todo lo que puedan —_mi padre y su sonrisa relajada, siempre había sido el «talón de Aquiles» de mi madre, el muro de contención de Karin y la mejor cura a cualquier pesar que me agobiara. _

—Gracias 'pá —_sonreí y ellos continuaron con su trivial conversación._

_Fue más fácil de lo que creí entrar al instituto. Podía caminar por mi cuenta con el uso las muletas, y Karin se encargaba de sostener mi maletín. La mayoría de los alumnos se nos quedaban viendo, bueno, más bien a mí. A diferencia de mi prima, no era popular ni nada por el estilo pero, bueno, si llegas a clases cojeando, con una férula y un par de benditas en el rostro no es de extrañarse que se te queden viendo._

_Karin no se separó de mí ni un instante. Supongo que una parte de ella en serio se sentía culpable. _

_Subimos hasta el pasillo en que veríamos clases tan confirmar que volveríamos a estudiar juntos. Dejé mis cosas en mi asiento con su ayuda y me retiré del aula avisándole que iría al baño. En serio necesitaba ir. _

o

O

o

_No recuerdo desde que horas desperté, pero cuando el despertador se atrevió a resonar en mi habitación yo tenía mucho tiempo de haber despertado. Me quedé inmóvil sobre la cama, no quería apagar la alarma, quería levantar mi cuerpo pero era como si no recordara como debía hacerlo. _

_Suspiré, buscando calmar la ansiedad que se había instalado en mi cuerpo._

_Tenía miedo, pero aún así quería levantarme y andar sobre mis pies. Ese día comenzaba un nuevo año escolar, mis piernas temblaban pero realmente quería levantarme._

_Mi hermana entró sin tocar la puerta –como solía hacerlo-, es un año menor que yo, pero a veces parece ella la mayor. Tiene el cabello castaño, casi tan largo como el mío y los ojos de color verde, es muy linda. Sonrió y me quitó las cobijas. _

—Buenos días, onee —_fue su saludo._

—Buenos días —_respondí calmada, sentándome en el borde de la cama._

—Vístete pronto, niisan ya está listo —_asentí y ella salió disparada de la habitación._

_Aún no estaba preparada para ir a clases. No quería hacerlo, no quería hacerlo porque me daba temor no saber que encontraría en aquel lugar, pero a la vez, una parte de mí realmente deseaba ir._

_Golpeé mis pies suavemente contra el suelo antes de levantarme sobre ellos. Estaba frio y yo estaba descalza. En serio era asombrosa y de alguna manera especial aquella sensación que recorría mi cuerpo ante ese contacto helado._

_Tomé el uniforme previamente dejado en el pequeño sofá de mi habitación. Una minifalda negra de pliegues, camisa roja, saco negro, corbata negra, medias rojas hasta las rodillas y mocasines negros era un uniforme algo aburrido desde mi punto de vista, pero elegante, según mi padre; «lo mínimo que se puede esperar de un instituto de altura cómo Akatsuki Institute»._

_Mi cabello era azul, largo, muy largo, ya rozaba mis caderas con facilidad puesto que era completamente lacio. Lo trencé desde la coronilla de mi cabeza hasta caer sobre mi hombro derecho en una «cola de pescado». Me gusta llevarlo suelto, pero no quería llamar demasiado la atención en clases._

_Hanabi, –mi hermana-, volvió a mi habitación para cerciorarse de que pudiéramos partir, y tras tomar mi maletín –de color rojo- bajamos hasta el recibidor, el desayuno fue sencillo y los bentos ya estaban sobre la mesa. Hanabi los tomó y salimos junto a mi hermano de la casa._

_Neji es mi hermano mayor. Tiene 23 años, cabello castaño, ojos azules y está finalizando sus estudios de medicina. Es muy inteligente y para Hanabi y para mí, es nuestro héroe. Es cierto que es 7 años mayor que yo, que solo tengo 16 y 8 años mayor que Hanabi, que tiene 15, pero, él siempre nos cuida y pasa tiempo con nosotras como si la diferencia fuese menor. _

_Mi padre ya se había ido a trabajar y mi madre nos despidió en la entrada con un fuerte abrazo. Subimos al auto de mi hermano y este comenzó a conducir hasta llegar al famoso instituto en el que él había estudiado, en el que mi hermana estudiaba y en el que yo estudiaría a partir de ese día._

_Mi primera impresión fue: es enorme._

—Hinata —_llamó mi hermano y me volteé a verlo una vez que los tres estuvimos fuera del auto._

—Dime, niisan —_fue mi respuesta inmediata._

—¿Segura que quieres asistir a clases de esta manera? —_solo me limité a asentir—._ Podemos seguir pagándote las clases particulares si quieres, igual te graduaras del _Akatsuki Institute_ y de igual manera lo harás con honores.

—Pero… —_me detuve y enfoqué mi vista en algún lugar del suelo._

—Déjala niisan —_interrumpió mi hermana cogiendo mi mano_—. Solo es una escuela, no un campo de reclutamiento, y yo estaré al pendiente.

—Solo estoy preocupado, Hanabi —_mi hermana bufó._

—Pues no te preocupes más, tonto —_dijo con una amplia sonrisa en sus labios—._ Hinata estará bien. Además, tú realmente quieres esto, ¿cierto?

—S-Sí… —_salió de mis labios con duda, pero era la verdad._

—Está bien —_suspiró rendido y acarició mi mejilla como solía hacerlo—._ Tienes permiso de parte de la directora de portar tu teléfono durante las clases, ¿tienes mi número en discado rápido?

—S-sí, en el número 1.

—Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer, si algo ocurre, inmediatamente me llamas, ¿entendido? —_asentí, y tras besar nuestras frentes partió._

—Verás que te divertirás mucho onee —_decía Hanabi tratando de animar mi ingreso a aquel lugar._

_Mi única respuesta fue una sonrisa. Ella tomó los bentos y comenzó a caminar._

_En menos de 20 minutos me dio un tour por el instituto sin movernos un metro gracias al mapa del lugar. Era un campus enorme, ahora entendía porque alababan tanto ese lugar._

_Mi hermana estaba tan concentrada en su labor, que no notó todas las miradas desviarse hacía dos estudiantes que entraban. Era imposible no mirarlos. La chica tenía el cabello exageradamente rojo y quien la acompañaba, un rubio, iba en muletas. _

_Había escuchado de mi padre que eran estrictos pero, obligar a un alumno a asistir a clases en esas condiciones… _

_Hanabi me sacó de mis cavilaciones tras indicarme que debíamos ubicar nuestras clases y salones de clases. Lo hicimos y repetí el mío varias veces para no olvidarlo «campus A, edificio 2, piso 3, aula número 4, clase 3-A». _

_Íbamos tarde, así que Hanabi prácticamente me arrastró por los pasillos hasta llegar al salón al que yo debía entrar. Me empujó dentro, me sentó en uno de los asientos dejando mis cosas sobre la mesa correspondiente, tomó una bocanada de aire, guiñó uno de sus verdes ojos y agito su mano antes de salir corriendo del aula de clases._

_Me dejó sola._

_Si mis piernas habían temblado en la mañana, en ese momento podrían ocasionar un terremoto._

_Decidí calmarme, y fije mis ojos en la ventana._

o

O

o

El timbre sonó. Aquella era la advertencia de que los profesores estaban por entrar al aula y quien no se hallara presente quedaría afuera de ella y sin asistencia.

Una joven delgada, de cabello azul y ojos de color azul volvió la vista hacía la ventana tras ser «abandonada» por su hermana menor, pero el placer le duró poco, pues desde afuera un gritó resonó haciéndola saltar sobre su asiento.

Todos los alumnos comenzaron a asomarse desde la puerta y al escuchar la voz de su hermana se levantó a gran velocidad hasta salir y encontrarla, de rodillas en el suelo, sobándose el trasero mientras un grupo de chicos levantaban del suelo a un rubio con muletas.

—Ten más cuidado, idiota —se quejó la castaña tras levantarse.

—¿Perdón? —preguntó atónito el agredido aún estabilizándose—. Si has sido tú quien me ha chocado.

—¿Estás bien, Naruto? —preguntó su prima nerviosa haciéndole alguna especie de revisión meticulosa.

—Déjame, Karin —pidió al ver las miradas de burla en los presentes—. Estoy bien.

—Tsk —masculló la castaña tras levantarse y coger las cosas del suelo—. Lo siento, no había visto que estabas en mal —dijo disculpándose.

—¿Hanabi, estás bien? —preguntó la pelinegra tras salir y detenerse de pie junto a su hermana.

—Sí, sí, no es nada —rió y se sacudió el uniforme—. Estoy bien.

—Que bueno —Hinata suspiró aliviada—. Deberías ir a tu clase pronto.

—¡Oh, diablos, lo olvidé! —exclamó y se dispuso a correr, pero se detuvo de nuevo, esta vez más cerca del rubio—. Oye, ¿hace cuanto quedaste así?

—2 meses, ¿por qué? —preguntó el rubio arqueando una ceja.

—¿Entonces eras tú? —sus ojos verdes se abrieron a más no poder—. Hace dos meses, yo estaba en el hospital cuando te ingresaron de emergencia —mostró una amplia sonrisa y le golpeó con suavidad el hombro herido, haciéndolo maldecir—. Me alegro de que hayas salido bien.

—¿Gracias? —contestó con ironía, pasando su mano por la zona del golpe.

—Debo irme —dijo y volvió a correr por los pasillos.

—¿Seguro que estás bien? —preguntaba con insistencia la pelirroja, ayudándole a entrar una vez que el área se había despejado.

—Sí, te digo que lo estoy —rezongaba liberándose del agarre para apoyarse en sus muletas.

—Por favor discúlpeme —los dos Uzumaki fijaron sus ojos con sorpresa en la figura femenina que se hallaba con el cuerpo doblado frente a ellos—. Mi hermana menor les ha causado problemas. Lo lamento mucho.

—No te preocupes —dijo Karin sonriendo.

—¿Te conozco? —preguntó esta vez el rubio mirándola fijamente con el ceño fruncido.

—N-no lo creo —respondió la chica con ambas manos unidas frente a su pecho.

—No, tienes razón, no te conozco —aseguró, más para sí mismo que para las presentes. Se había quedado observando sus ojos—. No hay manera de que te conozca.

—Será mejor entrar a clases, Kakashi-sensei siempre llega tarde pero, no le agradaría encontrarnos en el pasillo —dijo con voz monocorde la pelirroja y Hinata asintió antes de cruzar la puerta del aula para volver a su asiento.

—Que mala suerte —se quejó el rubio ya en su asiento sacudiéndose el polvo que había quedado en su saco.

—Oye, Naruto —le llamó su prima desde el asiento a su derecha—. ¿Qué fue todo eso de hace un instante? —él solo se encogió de hombros—. Es obvio que no la conocemos, yo nunca la he visto en el instituto. La hubiésemos visto antes en otro curso.

—Lo sé —suspiró y tomó uno de los libros de su maletín—. Solo la confundí con alguien que conocí por accidente.

—Bien, no hagas cosas como esas —el rubio sonrió y sacudió su mano restándole importancia.

o

O

o

_La clase pasaba lenta, y maldita mi suerte que estaba sentada justo a su izquierda. No miraba a nadie, solo se centraba en ese libro de texto que había pedido el sensei que leyéramos. No pude evitarlo, me pasé la mayor parte de la clase mirándola, usando mi libro como cubierta. Se parecía demasiado, por su cabello, por sus facciones, no lo sé, pero me estaba volviendo loco._

_Sus cabeza se giró hacia mí por un instante, tenía el rostro apoyado sobre su mano izquierda, los labios entre abiertos, el cabello brillaba por el sol haciendo que el negro se viera más azul y sus ojos se cruzaron directamente con los míos._

_Sus mejillas se tornaron rosadas y volvió a mirar hacia la ventana. _

_¡Diablos!_

_¡¿Por qué se parecía tanto?!_

_Era idéntica a la chica que vi mientras dormía durante la cirugía._

_La única estaba en el color de sus ojos. Porque la chica de mis sueños los tenía de un color extraño que no logré descifrar, y los de ella eran verdes._

_¡Diablos!_

_Debí presentarme cuando tuve la oportunidad, ahora ni siquiera sé su nombre._

—Es todo por hoy, como ya saben, pasaré asistencia —_todos respondían con un unísono «sí» y la ansiedad se apoderó de mí._

_La adrenalina en mi cuerpo iba a mil mientras escuchaba los nombres que mi maestro llamaba._

—Hyuga Hinata _—llamó finalmente y mis ojos se abrieron al verla levantarse de su asiento y reverenciar como se acostumbraba en ese instituto de locos._

—Presente, sensei —_respondió y no pude evitar seguir cada uno de sus movimientos con la mirada._

_Hyuga Hinata… realmente se parecía al ángel con el que soñé._

o

O

o

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

_**Notas de autor:**__ Bueno, espero haya sido de su agrado, al final lo continué porque me gusta mucho como va quedando en mi cabeza jaja._

_Los capítulos serán cortos y Neji y Hanabi no tienen los ojos blancos en esta historia, en cuanto a Hinata, usa lentes de contacto(¿? xD no, la verdad aún no lo sé jaja_

_**Besos~~ FanFicMatica :***_


End file.
